In Which Howl becomes Jealous
by Meibao
Summary: One Shot Howl watched the white wheel. His eyes skidding to Sophie, if Mr. Wellington was to suddenly disappear would Sophie notice?  HxS, Howl is jealous when a man attempts to pursue Sophie. Rated T For Safety. Based off the movie.


The scowl never left Howl's face as he sat at the top of the stairs. It only grew even deeper as Sophie's gentle laugh rose to his ears. How could she laugh at anything that…that _man_ said? Howl shivered in disgust at the man who was currently capturing Sophie's underlying attention. Mr. Ronald Wellington the Third. He was just some local boy and would've never known about Sophie if it wasn't his need to buy a hat. He came in looking for something for his mother so Sophie went to go help him. Almost as soon as she went over she began to laugh and giggle. Howl was sure she went through the whole inventory of hats just to spend more time with this man. Howl already had disliked him enough that day, but what he had done after that was just unforgivable.

It was no more than a day since he purchased the hat for his mother that he came back claiming his sister also needed one as well. He then came back every two days or so claiming his niece, aunt, grandmother, cousin, and finally his neighbor needed hats also. He returned three days after his last purchase finally admitting to Sophie he came just to spend time wit her. If Howl had been in the hat shop when that happened he was sure that little boy would never look twice at the hat shop again. Howl's eyes instantly narrowed in anger when Calcifer informed him of this. He came back every few days or so to sit and have tea with Sophie and they talk and laugh. It made Howl sick.

Howl was picturing quite unspeakable things to do to this person when another roar of laugher reached his ears; he was ready to just go down there and scare the little boy out. He stood up coming to a realization, this was _his_ house. So why should Howl hide up here? He nodded to himself before dancing down with all the grace he had. Reaching the bottom steps he noticed Sophie was not at the table having tea with Mr. Wellington but at the door saying goodbye. Howl was ready to pout, he wanted to show off. Sophie turned to him a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning Howl. Would you like some tea?" She asked even though she was already getting a cup for him. Howl sat in the chair truly disturbed by the pair of eyes that just passed in front of him. The split second before Sophie met his gaze he saw something in her eyes. A flash of disappointment had flown in and out of Sophie's chocolate brown eyes. His eyes hardened as he came around with only reason for her disappointment. The only logical fact he could think of was that Mr. Wellington had disappeared off to do some business or such. Howl stole a glance at Sophie watching her go through the movements, silently accepting the tea she handed him. Was her despair really caused by that funny little man going away?

Sophie watched as Howl slowly sipped the tea. Her eyes snaked over to the door way where she'd just presently said goodbye to Ronald. He was a tall, lanky man who could be no more than a year older than her. His orangey hair was combed back, and his green eyes looked deeply at her but all that was too annoying. Sophie's eyes glanced at Howl catching his gaze; she smiled before turning back to the dishes despite how little there was. Ronald's features were nothing compared to Howl's sparkling clear blue eyes that looked right down to your deeps, and the flamboyancy of the stunning orange mop couldn't stand up to Howl's smooth black hair that feel directly back into place.

Sophie found herself scrubbing the same plate again, and she realized she'd finished the small task of washing the dishes, to her dismay. She would have to find some small talk with Howl for the air was tense and she had no reason why. She turned halfway around stealing another look at her wizard as he gazed toward the door, her eyes rested on Howl's lips. Those lips that had kissed her so sweetly once all the commotion had been done with but after that… Nothing happened leaving Sophie completely confused at where she stood with him. She longed to be held in his arms again for him to kiss her and say sweet things to her. Howl suddenly looked up at her. She blushed looking away her eyes creeping back to his face. Was he annoyed? Sophie's eyes widened inside her skull, he caught her looking at him and was annoyed by this?

Sophie could feel the tears waiting to spring to her but held them back. She should have known nothing was going to happen between them. Howl was a magnificent wizard why would someone like him want just a regular girl like her? All she was to him was some cleaning lady. Her eyes edged back to where Howl was sitting or more had been sitting he was gone now. Sophie's legs wobbled as that thought fully processed through her mind. Howl always seem as one for a family, what would Sophie do when Howl brought some girl home? How would Sophie be able to sit and watch as he smiled at that girl?

She shook her head trying to relieve herself of the horrifying images that kept creeping back under her eyes. Would she stay with him even after he married someone else? Would she take care of the children, and chores even years after he'd been taking from her? Could she completely devote herself to him even when he would be long out of her grasp? Her eyes lingered on the steps; No she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him and who ever he chose together. It would rip out her heart knowing his smile was not meant for her, and for her never to be able to kiss his lips. Sophie turned trying to find something to keep her hands busy.

When Markl came down Sophie seemed calm as she swept the floor, but on the inside she was breaking down; what was she going to do when Howl decided to get himself a girlfriend?

-------------------

Howl was staring at the door but more specifically at the white wedge that sat next to the door. That was the color that led to where his castle really was. His castle was currently high up in the air over some ocean, falling out of the door while it was at the white edge would be so unfortunate. Howl's eyes slowly slid to the beaming man sitting at the end of the table, oh yes it was none other than Howl's favorite person. Mr. Ronald Wellington. Howl's eyes narrowed on the man before moving back to the door. His eyes flipped to Sophie who asking some question about whatever Ronald had been talking about. He landed back on the white wedge, if he was to push Ronald out now would Sophie notice? Could he play it off as some freak thing?

No! No! Howl moved his eyes away from the tempting wedge. There was no way Sophie wouldn't notice for the past half an hour she'd been staring right into his face as they talked on and on about nothing. Howl inwardly scowled as his gaze rested on the white wedge once again. He began to think of the afternoon events that brought that man back into his house.

_Howl was watching Sophie finish the dishes, he was going to go help her but she always seemed so independent he was afraid she would get mad at him, when Markl ran down the steps. He skidded to a stop in front of Howl successfully preventing him from taking the chance of helping Sophie. Howl wanted to scowl at that but it would look more like he was scowling at the boy, and that was not the case. _

"_Master Howl! Can we please go and train today?" Howl looked at the boy with a smile before sneaking a glance at Sophie; she continued with the dishes and seemed to have no complaint to that. Howl nodded his head once telling Markl some of the books he should go off and fetch for him. He got up off his chair, pushing it in determined to go help Sophie with the dishes. _

"_Do you need any help with those?" Howl asked, ready to roll up his sleeves and wash something. But Sophie turned around with the brightest smile he'd seen while replying, "Oh no. They're all done. See?" She moved from the sink and Howl could see the sink had been cleared of all dishes and cleaned. He nodded once slightly disappointed at not being able to help. The air was heavy with things he wanted to say to her; when was the last time they kissed? He wanted to hold her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Did Sophie love him? She'd told him once before but… with the far away look that had been in her eyes recently he couldn't be sure. If only he could ask her. _

"_Master Howl!" Markl cried carrying down a few heavy looking books, Howl picked them up with ease. Then after saying a good bye to Sophie they left through the door. _

Howl's eyes landed back to Mr. Wellington, how did that man ruin the almost perfect morning? Howl did not hide his scowl however as he thought of his next part.

_Howl and Markl arrived to an empty house. He looked around for any sign of Sophie, asking Calcifer where she went. Calcifer said she was headed out to the market to pick up more bread and vegetables. Howl nodded slightly relieved that Sophie was gone; Markl had ended up in some type of green goop. That's when they decided to return home, both afraid of Sophie's wrath. She had just mopped up the floors yesterday, and the mess that was going to be in the bathroom. Howl sent Markl straight upstairs to bathe. Howl cleaned up the floor and steps quickly with magic. He was coming down the stairs after he'd completely made sure no slime had stayed connected with any of Sophie's clean floors when he heard the door. _

"_Oh! Your Home, Howl." Sophie said coming up the stairs. Howl nodded he came down the rest of the stairs prepared to grab the basket full of food from her hands when he realized there was none. Where was the food she had gone to buy? He was answered as Ronald stepped up the stairs carrying the heavy looking basket. Sophie danced a crossed the floor to the cabinets as Ronald followed behind her. He placed the basket down the counter. _

_Howl glared at the man's back as he chatted with Sophie, successfully helping her put things away. Ronald's head turned slightly seeing the wizard's glare. The man looked pale but Howl didn't waver his glare until Sophie turned. He smiled and asked who the guest was, even though he known completely well who it was. _

"_Ronald, why don't you stay for tea? Howl, would you like a cup?" Sophie asked, and before he could decline Sophie had already began making him a cup. He sat himself at the top of the table, and Ronald shakily sat down the farthest he could from the wizard. Sophie severed the tea to Howl, then Ronald before settling down to her own. Ronald had started some conversation about the vegetables in the market something Howl had never been interested in, his eyes slowly slipped to the white wedge._

Howl looked up at Sophie, she had asked him something. He just looked at her as he tried to recall what it was she asked. Sophie saved him the trouble of asking her to repeat when she did it automatically. "Howl, are you all right? You seem to be glaring at something so hardly." Her eyes skid to the door, "Is everything alright?"

Howl's lips etched into a smile before responding. "Oh it's nothing much, just wondering about something we found in the fields today." It wasn't a total lie, the strange green goop was bothering Howl but just not at this moment. Sophie looked at him; he stared at her for a while before looking back at the door and continuing his story. "Well, usually the fields are very nice and the flowers look fine but today we found some strange green goop, and I have no idea why it is there. What could be causing it? Markl said it was just goopy and nothing harmful, but I still couldn't get it…"

"How would Markl know if it was harmful or not?" Sophie question interrupting his train of thought, he was so caught up in this green goop that he completely forgot that telling Sophie about Markl would only cause her alarm, but he answered anyway "Oh, well he fell into a big puddle of it. He was in there quite long--"

Howl's sentence was cut off by Sophie flinging from the chair up check on Markl. Howl watched her go up the steps two at a time. While it may only be green goop, any unknown side effects could pop up at anytime. In a magic field it was always good to know why something was there before falling head first into it. Even though it was an unexpected reason for Sophie to leave, she was gone and that left him and Mr. Wellington all alone.

Howl's mask dropped from his face and he could see Mr. Wellington visibly pale. "You like Sophie I take it?" Howl asked, watching as Mr. Wellington nodded his head a little. Howl eyes narrowed in on him, and Ronald realized that was a bad thing. "I think you should leave now, Mr. Wellington." Howl barely formed the word leave and Ronald was already at the door. Howl moved himself down to help the man with the door. Howl was half tempted to open it to the white portal, but quickly turned it to red before letting the man out at the house. Howl shut the door letting it click back to white as Sophie came down the steps.

Sophie began cleaning up the cups figuring that it was Ronald leaving when she heard the door. She was glad he was gone, he droned on about absolutely nothing and with her new worries about Markl she couldn't have lasted through it. Doing something with her hands was always what Sophie used when she felt uneasy. Scrubbing the tea cups would do for now, she was very well prepared to rescrub the entire kitchen until she could be absolutely certain that Markl would be fine. But even as her worries doubled about Markl she pushed those aside letting her anger rise in her. How could Howl be so careless to let Markl fall into strange green goop that could do anything to him!

"I see Mr. Wellington has become a frequent visitor." Howl called to her from the stair case, her eyes snaked over to him while she continued to rub a tea cup. She couldn't believe Howl was still thinking about that man, when Markl could be in serious danger. Markl was like her own boy and if anything happened to him, Oh! The anger and worry that rumbled around in her made her irritable and she snapped on Howl. "What does it matter?" Sophie asked back, her hands rubbing the cup harder hoping to be able to take her anger out on it.

"I don't want him here anymore." Howl said, he was closer and Sophie put down the cup to turn. He was back by the table only a few feet from her. Why didn't he want Ronald over? What had he done to Howl to make him so mad? "Alright, I won't bring him here anymore…" She let her voice drop, and began mumbling to herself unaware that Howl could plainly hear her, "He's been bugging me to go to his house anyway."

"No!" Howl cried, shaking Sophie from her thoughts. "I don't want you to see him anymore, at all." Sophie looked away wondering if her eyes would betray her. Why wouldn't he want her with Ronald? Had Ronald done something to Howl? If he did she couldn't possibly think of what he did to Howl. Could it be that Howl was jealous? Her heart skipped a beat at that, could he really want her to only be with him and all her recent time with Ronald bugged him?

"Why?" She asked him turning back to the dishes. It seemed like an eternity before he answered her, "I don't like him and I forbid you to see him!" Sophie stopped he sounded more like her father, she took a breath before asking him one last question.

"How do you have to power to forbid me to see anyone?"

Silence would have been more preferable than the answer Howl instantly spat at her, "Because I am your employer." While employers had no right to forbid anyone to see anyone that gave away what Howl thought of her, she was just the cleaning lady. Her heart stopped, she placed the cups back into their cupboard as she recited the next lines the lines that appeared in her nightmares, when Howl had taken a bride.

"You being my employer have nothing to do with my choices; I should be able to see who I want. I am not neglecting my duties here as cleaning lady, I shall not bring him back here but I will not stop seeing him."

Sophie held the tears back as best she could Howl's words still ringing in her eyes, or rather word. Employer rang across her brain, the sound of it kept echoing in her ear. "Who says I have nothing to do with your choices! I am telling you not to see this man, Sophie!"

Sophie spun on him already feeling the tears in her eyes. "Howl, as my employer you have no power over my choices. I'm only an employee, I am free to do what I want outside of work and there is nothing that you can say about it, as my employer." Her voice broke on employer and she rushed out of the house and into the bustling street.

Howl watched as Sophie took off, the tears glistening in her eyes as she spun. She kept saying employer, was that how she thought of him? Nothing more than the man who hired her to clean? How could she think so little of him when his heart longed to touch her, to be with her?

"Look at that Howl, you made her cry. If I saw a pretty girl like that run through town with tears in her eyes, I know I'd help her. I can only think of all the _men_ who would be glad to do that for a girl like Sophie." Calcifer said lazily chomping down another piece of wood. Their emotions were so obvious to everyone but each other. Howl greedily stared at Sophie every chance he got; when Howl wasn't in the room Sophie would just sigh, waiting for him to come back. Calcifer couldn't understand how two people so completely in love couldn't notice the things the other did. Calcifer watched as Howl threw on his cloak before scrambling out after her. Howl's jealousy was going to be the death of him. One word of Sophie and other men and Howl practically turned green!

------------

Howl had been running everywhere looking for Sophie. Where could she have possibly gone? His head raced around thoughts of her trapped in situations much like the first time he met her. He regrettably remembered how he had found her two soldiers trapping her in an alley way. His pace quickened, just as Calcifer said, Sophie was a beautiful girl. How many men would stop to see where she was going? How many would think of asking her out?

Howl skidded to a stop. His head turned down the alley way to see Sophie. Not in any of the dreadful things he imagined but just sitting against the wall crying. His heart almost broke at the soft whimpers that had come from the woman he loved. He walked down the alley to where the crumpled ball of blue and silver sat. She didn't seem to notice him or she was ignoring him.

"Sophie." He called softly. He couldn't understand why she'd been crying, but at the sound of his voice it seemed the tears only quickened. Was she crying because he'd found her… or had something more happened to her along the way that he could not stop? Did someone harm Sophie before she retreated into the alley? He could feel the anger burning under his skin, "Sophie, Sophie. What happened, Why are you crying, Did someone hurt you?"

He'd asked the questions way to fast for Sophie to clearly understand anyone of them. But Howl did not care at this moment; he was too worried something unspeakable happened before he got to her. His mind could only supply the most horrid things and it seemed no limit to what could have happened, and the many ways he could have prevented everything. His eyes were trying to scan her for some type of injury, a bruise. His eyes settled into her melting chocolate brown eyes he got lost in her gaze, trying to see the any number of wounds that could have been inflicted upon her soul.

Sophie watched Howl as he looked at her. He seemed not to notice her staring at him, he had come after her. She was on her way to the Wellingtons, but she just couldn't hold by the tears and settled herself into her own alley. She was fully prepared to go to Ronald's home as soon as she was done crying but it just didn't happen. She'd tensed when she heard the footsteps but once she knew it was Howl all the emotions she thought she'd been able to quiet came rushing at her again causing only more tears to spill from her eyes.

He looked up at her, looking as deeply as he could into her eyes. Sophie could tell plainly the worry the etched across his face. She remembered the mumble of questions he'd asked. She looked away from his eyes before attempting her lie. "Nothing is wrong, Howl."

He took his hand and placed it under her chin, and she allowed her self to look at him again. "Sophie…" His voice sounded strained to her ears, "Why are you crying?"

Sophie moved her eyes from him before whispering, "You." Her eyes flicked to his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. But he had hurt her. He didn't even seem to notice her distain at the whole conversation they had only ten minutes ago. He seemed bothered by this and frozen to the spot. Sophie had brought too much on herself in one day. She would make her escape now.

She stood, she could hear Howl call to her but she ignored him trying to get away. How could she act so stupidly? She'd upset the balance she'd had, just being with him had been enough why did she have to mess this up? She couldn't think of a happier time and there she'd gone and ruined it in one afternoon.

"Sophie!" Howl called but this time grabbed onto her arm. Sophie stood still, only moving toward him as he pulled her closer. She kept her graze away from him as his hands moved to her shoulders. "Oh Sophie, What have I done?"

Sophie couldn't handle it; did he really not see the love she had for him? Or was it he didn't want to see the love for him? "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly.

"Sophie, I don't understand what I'm doing? Please tell me."

"Why does it matter?" She just couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud, she couldn't say 'Because Howl, I love you and you just don't seem to notice or care!' She just couldn't do that, she was trying to get someway around it when he answered.

"You are important part of the castle." He said, her eyes seemed to brighten up just like always when he complemented her on how clean she kept the castle. "You keep it sparkling clean!" Sophie let her face drop.

She pushed him back, "Is that all I am? Just the cleaning lady?" Sophie brought her hands to her eyes. Why couldn't she stop this! She was happy, sobs racked her body. Howl grabbed onto her hands and pulled her into an embrace.

"No Sophie. You are much more than that." Howl let his hand slide over her sliver hair. "You have no idea what you do to me, Sophie." He whispered into her head. Howl meant every word he said. He could only see it now after all this had happened, the things that went on, the things he couldn't seem to grasp while they were happening.

Sophie was always ready with whatever he needed, no matter what she was doing. Even in deep conversation with Mr. Wellington she did notice his hardened glare and discomfort. Turned to watch him walk down the steps, always greeted him. She would even wait late into the night; he would sometime find her downstairs with her tea cold forgotten, while she slept on a chair trying to wait for his return. Why did he notice it only now? Hindsight was always 20/20.

Sophie pulled away from him to look him in the eye. Her eyes dropped from his and rested upon his lips. He watched as she parted hers slowly, not even seeming to notice him looking at her. His head dropped claiming the lips of the woman he loved, smiling when she returned the kiss working her hands around his neck and into his hair.

It was all the answer he would ever need.


End file.
